The Shapeshifter Experiment
by humenwrecker
Summary: Beastboys powers are growing and the Light has been keeping an eye on him especially one. Savage plans to use Beastboys powers for some project he has been working on ever since he heard of the shapeshifter. Can Beastboys friends help in time before Savage can use his powers or will the Team and the League be destroyed by his powers.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own young justice.

Chapter 1: A new face and a bruised face

Three years have gone by since the Reach's plan to take over Earth was destroyed by a group of superheroes who stopped them from destroying the planet. During those events the Light has taken over the War World making a threat to all other beings of the universe that Earth is off limits to anybody. Now in a city called Bludhaven a secret base has been set up for the younger heroes who are in training to become league members.

Nightwing (leader of this team) stood in front of the new main computer going over statistics of today's training. In those 3 years the team has drastically upgraded their base from a rundown shack into a rundown shack with a huge underground system that held a lounge, kitchen, bedrooms, bathrooms, training room, operations room and even an entertainment room that had a small theater, a pool and its own basketball court.

Back in the operations room in front of the main computer Nightwing let out a sigh and smiled. "Every day it seems he's just getting better and better. Man Garfield you have improved a lot these past few years." Nodding his head he turned around to see the doors fly open revealing one of the teams Alantean teammates Lagaan, who strolled right up to Nightwing. "Alright Nightwing give me the statistics of today's training." Said Lagaan with a frown, "I want to know what my score is."

Nightwing nodded and went back to the computer pulling up Lagaan's profile. "Hmmmmm." Nightwing said bringing his hand up to his chin. "Well, what does it say?" Lagaan asked tapping his foot. "Well," Nightwing said, "you did well for combat but….." Lagaan gritted his teeth and his red eyes getting bigger. "Well what?" Nightwing braced himself and let out a sigh. "Your overall score is a 68%." Lagaan face turned a slight red and his brow furrowed, he rolled his head back and yelled. "NEPTUNES BEARD!" He marched right up to screen making a low growl, and then looked to the right side and his growl deepened."And you're telling me that Beastboy scored a 98%! You've got to be joking me." Lagaan started to pull up everybody's profile and let out a grunt. "He even scored better then Robin and Batgirl, does that mean…" He trailed off and looked at Nightwing who only nodded.

Lagaan let out a sigh and recollected himself and then spoke. "He's only sixteen Nightwing are you sure he is ready..." Nightwing came up to the computer to turn it off and then looked at Lagaan. "Not yet he still has a few things to work on first but, very soon I'll accept my invitation to become a leaguer and this team needs a good leader."

Lagaan only smirked and looked at the now blank computer. "Then that means I'll be taking orders from someone younger than me and who's sister happens to be my ex, great." Lagaan sighed but came back with a smile. "Sorry for losing my cool back there I was just shocked." Nightwing placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled. "It's alright." Lagaan nodded then smiled and went to happier tone. "So where is that green troublemaker anyways?"

In a forest close to Bludhaven a green teen male wearing a red suit with white trimming was running amongst the trees in his half human half ape form, jumping up to grab a tree branch and then swinging from tree to tree happily enjoying himself. He soon found the edge of the forest that showed a grass plain that continued for a few miles until it hit a highway. Jumping done about fithteen feet from the tree he was on, he toke in a big breath of air and let it out, smiling to himself he went out a little further and then fell down onto his back and spread out his arms and legs and even his tail. He toke in another breath of fresh air and let it out. "Wow," he said with a smile, "You just can't get any fresh air like this in that city." His eyelids began to feel heavier and before he knew it he was sound asleep.

Back in the trees a pair of purple eyes was watching him with the upmost of curiosity. "What is that thing," a female voice said, "Mom said that there were a lot of interesting things here and even the book says that to but…" She trailed off and went back behind her tree sitting down. She was a teenager girl with long purple hair that came to the middle of her back, a red gem stone in the middle of her fore head, two purple eyes and gray skin and was wearing a black leotard with a blue cloak around her. She flipped through her book and on the front cover the title said, "Guide to understand Earthlings and their ways" she flipped through the book with her brow furrowed unaware now that up in the trees a pair of green eyes were now watching her intensively.

The green man slowly made his way down with not making so much of a crack on the trees until he was a few feet above her head, he smiled to himself and wrapped his tail around the branch he was on and swung by it until he was upside down facing the girl. "Hello." Is all he could say before she let out a shriek and smacked him with her large book in the face, "OW, what the…" before he could finish, another smack to the face was delivered, but before she could smack him again he caught the book and tossed it aside leaving the girl very confused and very afraid._ "Oh what is this thing going to do to me_?" She thought.

After rubbing his nose to make it was bleeding he scowled at the girl in front of him now folding his arms across his chest. "That wasn't very nice." Was all he said still scowling. Her eyes went big and her face turned red of embarrassment. "Oh," she said, "Sorry about that you just caught me off guard, I thought you were still sleeping so I tried to figure out what you where and to find out where I was and…" she was stopped when one of his fingers were pressed up to her lips. He only smiled and dropped it returning his arms to a folded position. "Apology accepted and it was my fault anyways I heard you over there then I went up into the trees and I didn't know how to approach you at all, so it's really my fault." He jumped down doing a back flip and landed with a thud, he smiled at her and did something that really confused her, he transformed into a green teen male with green hair and green eyes. He was well fit and his muscles were really defined. He sat down across from her and continued to smile. "Hi my name is Garfield, my friends call me Gar or Beastboy and yours is." She looked at for second to take everything in and let out a sigh. "My name is Raven, but I plan to get it switched." She said that last part in bit of a hurry. Beastboy only grinned and shock his head. "Now why would you want to do something like that, Raven's a beautiful name for a beautiful girl." He said with a smile. Raven was taken aback by this, no one has ever called her that and people usually made fun of her for it and also because of the color of her skin, though she was at a loss of words for it. Finally though she managed to get a few words out and looked at Beastboy. "You think I'm pretty." She said with a small smile.

Beastboy only shook his head and smiled. "No not pretty, beautiful, I can call a lot of girls pretty, but rarely do I ever call a girl beautiful." If Ravens cheeks could go any redder she be as red as an apple, she looked at him for a few minutes without saying anything and made a small smile. "No one has ever called me that before they usually try to avoid me and stuff." This only made Beastboy frown and lean in a little closer to her. "Is it because they judge you on your appearance?" She nodded. Beastboy sat back up straight and shook his head with his eyes closed. "People can be cruel and assume a lot that they don't know," he looked at Raven in the eyes again, "If there is one thing I have learned throughout my life is that you don't judge someone by their appearance, but by their heart, appearances is just what you look on the outside not the inside, the inside is where that person truly is no doubt it." He smiled and got up offering a hand, she toke it and stood up. She was only up to Beastboys chest and had to look up at him, still smiling he walked over to where her book was and bent down to pick it up; he looked at the title with a confused look and opened it, just to crack up at a page that showed two hillbillies shooting at a toilet on fire. He read it aloud. "We are not completely sure why these Earthlings do these strange rituals of setting a toilet on fire and shooting at it, but we assume this must be one way of how they get rid of their waste." Beastboy was just dying now of laughter clenching his rib cage with his left hand and almost crying of laughter. Raven being curious walked up beside him to see what he was seeing and stared at him with an eyebrow raised. "Is that not how you depose of your waste." She asked. Beastboy still recovering from the laughing of a life time looked at her amused. "No."

"Then how to depose of your waste?"

"Well I'll tell ya we certainly don't do that."

"Then how do you do it."

Beastboy looked at her still trying hard not to laugh. "You're not from around here are you?" She shook her head no and Beastboy sighed and put his left arm around her and started walking her through the forest. "Well then Welcome to Earth 101, I'm your teacher, professor Logan and I will teach you everything I know." He said walking her though the forest.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own young justice.

Chapter 2: A discussion of powers

A big hulking mass known as the Warworld, floated near the gas giant Saturn with its commander in the main control sitting on the chair that was more like a throne to him because of the immense power he had at his disposal, sat there in deep thought. Until the door that led into the room opened to reveal a man with white hair that was done in a pony tail, an eye patch over his right eye and he also had a white beard as well. He walked over to the large man that sat at the throne while his orange and black armor was reflecting the light that the room gave off. Stopping at the right side of the throne the man spoke.

"You've called me hear sir," the man said in a deep voice.

The man on the throne turned his head showing the many scars he had on it and nodded. "Yes Deathstroke I need to ask you something," he replied in a deeper tone. Deathstroke then turned to look at his commander. "Yes Savage what do you need to ask me." Savage stood up and motioned for Deathstroke to follow him. They went to the viewing glass to look at Saturn and then Savage continued. "What problems do you have with the league Deathstroke?"

Deathstroke thought for a minute glancing back at Savage then returning his gaze at Saturn. He made a grunting sound and grabbed his left side, where not too long ago he was injured by those young heroes who were with the league. He had a angry look on his face and said, "Those pesky Children that the league oh so adores." He finished with another grunt rubbing his left side.

Savage only smirked and smiled at Deathstroke. "Which one of those children injured you?" he asked. Deathstroked gritted his teeth and his brow creased, after a minute of rubbing his side he turned head to look at Savage. "That little green runt they have with them. The one called Beastboy." He finished his name like he just barely swallowed a foul drink.

Savage only nodded and continued to look at him with his smile gone now. "How often does he cause you trouble?" he asked. Deathstroke looked like he was going to blow and yelled at the top of his lungs. "It's just not just me Savage! It's also Black Manta, Lex Luther, The Brian (who was just recently broken out of the jail that the league put him in) and all the others as well. He is becoming a big threat to everything we have done and are going to do, he and his little friends!" Deathstroke finished with another grunt of pain and went back to rub his injured side.

Savage continued to watch and then let out a sigh and walked back to his chair, after sitting down he saw that Deathstroke was still staring at the gas giant with pain and anger in his eyes. Savage just closed his eyes to think and all of a sudden the lights that were like veins in the room began to glow a bright red. The lights started to die down a bit until an image of what looked like a red DNA strand floated in front of Savage.

Seeing this Deathstroke came closer just to be blinded by a red light. Opening his good eye he was stunned to see that he was no longer in the Warworld anymore, but on a hill overlooking a huge army that wore red armored with a white sphere in the center of their chests. Looking up Deathstroke saw the Warworld with red space ships flying in and out of it, depositing troops on the ground and loading them to be taken back to the Warworld. Savage walked up beside Deathstroke and grinned at the red army. "Amazing isn't it," he said smiling.

Deathstroke nodded and gawked at the huge army. "Where are we," he asked, "Are we in the future." Savage only laughed with Deathstroke still staring at the army. "No," he said, "This is just a projection of my thoughts that I found out how to do in the Warworld. No, this dear Deathstroke is a vision. A vision of when the human race and every other race will bow before the Light."

"But how and what type of army can do that?" Deathstroke finally said taking his gaze off of the never ending army.

"To answer your first question," Savage said, "the child, Beastboy, will make this all possible and to answer your second question." Savage looked at a group of the red army of about 40 approaching them. They brought their right arm up and smacked their fist to the left side of their chest. "SEE THE LIGHT!" they all said and began to shift into gorillas, their armor also shifting to become fit with the new form.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own young justice. Please review

Chapter 3: Meet the team

Raven stared at Beastboy who was currently not green anymore, but his skin was now tan, his eyes blue and his hair now a light red. He told her when they entered the city that he had to change his appearance so that he would not draw any unwanted attention to them. How he did it though was not like how he changes from the hybrid to a human without even blinking, no, this time he closed his eyes and began to think, his uniform began to change itself into a white shirt, blue jeans and some sandals, while the rest of his body changed color. He said that he would be able to change his color of his skin later on in the future, but didn't have the ability yet. So he talked to his suit telepathically to tell it what to do. He then told her that his blood sister Megan had designed it to do that with Martian technology.

She was a bit confused by it, but hey being on this new world was confusing to her than anything else. She was currently being led through a crowd of people that seemed more focused on getting to somewhere instead saying hi or hello. The crowd continued to get worse that Beastboy had to grab a hold of Ravens hand to make sure she didn't get lost in the crowd. This made Raven blush like the last time that Beastboy put his arm around her to show her the way out of the forest.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"To find somewhere to eat then I'll have to make a report back to my team to tell them where I am and how my patrol went." Beastboy said breaking through the crowd to enter a small park with a few trees, a fountain and some benches. He led her over to a bench and sat her down. He began to survey the area until he saw what he wanted to see. "I'll be right back," he said then went off towards the fountain. Raven sat there staring at him as he approached a cart that had a big banner that said "Hot Dogs" she then watched him come back with two long brown things in buns, with red and yellow stuff on it. He sat down right beside her and gave her one of them. The smell was good to her nose and she looked over to Beastboy, who was already starting to eat his. Following what he was doing she did the same and immediately loved the taste, within a few bites she devoured the delicious food and heard Beastboy laughing, looking at him he had finished his to and offered her a napkin. "I suppose you like it?" he asked. She nodded and toke the napkin to wipe her mouth of the red and yellow that had gotten on it. She smiled at him and was going to say something, just to be cut off by a little boy crying a few feet from their bench.

Raven had no idea what was going on or why the boy was crying, she was going to just simply ignore it, but then she saw Beastboy getting up and walk over to the young boy, he kneeled down and the child looked at him with bloodshot eyes still dripping from tears. "Why are you crying little one," he asked.

The child responded between sobs. "I…lost my…mommy." He finished crying again. Beastboy put a gentle hand on the boys shoulder and began to look around for the boy's mother, he sniffed the air and was able to pin point right where she was. He offered a hand to boy and lead him towards the crowd of people, just to see a women with long blond hair and a black dress come running out, she instantly grab the boy up and made hushing sounds to him. She looked at Beastboy and smiled. "Thank you very much kind sir, I was so worried about my son!" Beastboy only nodded and smiled at the women and began to make his way back to the bench that Raven sat on. Sitting down he let out a sigh and put his arms out across the top of the bench. Raven was confused by why he did that and she just had to know why. The boy's mother was obviously coming back to get him and Beastboy didn't even need to get up.

"Beastboy," she said.

"Ya," he responded looking at her.

"Why did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"You know what, with that boy who was crying."

Beastboy's raised an eye brow. "Ya what about it?" he said in a confused tone.

"Well," she said narrowing her eyes, "Why did you go to that boy, his mother was clearly on her way to come back for him, he wasn't even alone for a minute."

Beastboy only shook his head and looked at her in the eyes. "A minute to a child without their mother is like an hour, when you see a child alone and crying you need to be comforting to them and let them know that they are not alone. That is a child's greatest fear and most peoples to, is being alone with no one there." He finished with a smile.

Raven was shocked by his answer, she never consider that when your alone, even for adults it is scary and she should have known that, through all the years of her life being alone, until Garfield came into her life just this morning. He reassured her that she is never alone. He didn't even criticize her even after she hit him with her book. She returned the smile and leaned in to hug him. Beastboy blushed for a second, wondering what he said that would cause her to act like this, but he returned it with hug as well. They sat there for a minute and then broke apart. Raven stood up and toke Beastboys hand in hers as he got up. She smiled and him and began to speak. "So you said you had to make a call to your team."

Beastboy was lost a second in her eyes and smile before she squeezed his hand tighter. He blinked for a second and then rubbed the back of his neck with his other hand. "Oh, ya I guess I do have to make that call." He flipped open a cell phone and began to call the base. A very hyper voice answered it that made Beastboy flinched for a second. "Impulse, this is Gar; I'm ready to make my report about today's patrol."

"Hey what's up BB," Impulse responded happily to hear his friend, "Nightwing wants to talk to when you get back, but for now you can just give me your report."

"Noted," Beastboy replied, "Nothing really happened today, just met an awesome girl and shared lunch with her."

A new voice came on that had a Hispanic accent. "Oh Beastboy, was she blind or does her nose not work." Blue Beetle teased across the phone.

"Funny, Blue and no, she can see just fine and her nose can smell just fine as well." Beastboy said answering in a rather irritated tone.

"Whatever, just return back to base, Blue Beetle and Impulse out."

Beastboy put the cell phone away and looked at Raven grinning. "Wanna see the base Rae." He asked. Raven nodded and then they began to walk back into the crowd with their hands still together.

**30 minutes later**

"Welcome to the base," Beastboy said as he and Raven entered an abandon warehouse. Nothing really looked that special about the place, which disappointed Raven, all she saw was a big empty building. Beastboy lead her to the middle of the place and suddenly a rod shot out of the ground and a green beam scanned Beastboy head to toe and a voice came on saying recognized Beastboy. Then the entire floor started to shake and the part they were standing on started to go underground. After a few seconds they beheld a larger room that had a big screen in it on the far right side. Once they began to move over there the floor from which they were standing just a minute ago started to go back up and disappear above. Three people stood over by the screen, one had a blue suit that look like a beetle, another wore a white and red suit with a pair of goggles and the last one just wore blue jeans black shoes and black shirt with a big red S on it.

They all turned to look at them with frowns on their faces. Beastboy just grinned and pulled Raven a little bit closer. "What's up guys," Beastboy said as he reached them with Raven by his side. Their eyes went from Beastboy to Raven then back to Beastboy. The one in the blue beetle suit was the first one to speak. "What's up?" he asked, "amigo you know that Nightwing isn't going to be happy that you brought someone in the base without asking and especially someone like that." He raised a finger to point at Raven, who was now hiding behind Beastboy.

Beastboy looked both confused and angry at how his friends were treating Raven like that. He walked up to Blue Beetle who appeared to be a few inches shorter then Beastboy and got right up in his face. "I can handle Nightwing Blue don't worry about it," he said as his brow furrowed, "but don't judge someone by their looks again got it!"

Blue Beetle was shocked to see that Beastboy was so defensive of a girl who he just met this morning that he toke Blue's insult so personally. He was going to say something before the guy in the S shirt began to speak.

"Don't take it so personally Beastboy," he said in a calm tone, "we are just making sure she isn't a spy or something, which I don't think she is because I know you smarter than that."

Beastboy looked over at him and then sighed and looked back at Blue. "I'm sorry Blue," he said, "I'm just being a little over protective of her right now since she doesn't have a home or a family here with her."

The guy in the goggles only smirked. "Oh Gar," he said in a teasing voice, "I'm pretty sure that's not the only reason." He said winking at him.

Beastboy blushed and felt hot. "Shut up Impulse!" he yelled.

Blue Beetle and Impulse only laughed making the atmosphere better then when Beastboy and Raven had entered into. "So Superboy," Beastboy looked toward his other teammate, "where's Nightwing?"

Back at Saturn the Warworld floated close to planet, with its commander Vandel Savage looking at the same red DNA strand that appear before him and Deathstroke before they went into the vision that Savage had in mind for the future.

The DNA strand then disappeared just to be replaced by a vial full of a white and green liquid, though this was not an image. It was being held from its top and bottom by two long rods that came from beneath it and above it to hold it in place.

Savage got up from his chair and went to it to examine it and made a cruel smile. "Soon Beastboy," he said in a deep dark voice, "you will be mine and you will be far from human once I'm done with you."

Savage's rant was soon ended once a voice came on in the room. "Sir, phase 1 will be initiated in just a matter of moments." Said the voice, Savage turned and grinned returning to his chair he spoke to the voice. "Excellent have Deathstroke deploy the first of our invader class troops to steal the technology from S.T.A.R labs."

"Are you sure sir, those troops don't even have their powers yet?'

Savage grew inpatient and slammed his fist into the arm of his chair. "Yes I know that, but that doesn't mean they don't pose the skill and technology do it."

"Right sir, right away sir," the voice said.

Savage sighed and looked back at the vial. Just with a thought the vial was soon replaced by a set of images. These images showed animals that look vicious and powerful, none of them existed to this day, but Savage knew that soon they will and they will be used as weapons in his conquest of this universe and others.

Hope you guys enjoyed that chapter, I'll try to update more in the future and try to make them longer. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own young justice.

Chapter 4: Plan set in motion

15,000 feet above the ground a helicopter was right over a building that was known as S.T.A.R labs, Deathstroke was at the door of the helicopter awaiting orders with five of the newest troops the light has to offer. Their armor was red with a black line going from the top of the head to the waist were it formed a belt of tools. These were the Invader class troops, highly skilled in gathering information, assignations and in this case stealing.

It was now dark outside the night was still and the only thing that could be heard was the rotors of the copter and the now 6 descending figures activating their camo tech. Opening their parachutes they landed on top of the building and were now beginning their plans. As two of them set up a tripod the others kept watched and toke out any guards on the roof. A red laser came from the tripod making a circular motion cutting through roof to get below.

Once the laser had done its job and the guards dealt with the team then made its way through the hole to end up in a hallway. The lighting was bright and didn't really cast the shadows of the invisible group as they made their way down the hallway. Turning right the group meet two guards coming done the hallway. Before they knew it they were tazed and thrown in a nearby closet.

The cameras were no problem; their scrambles would mess with the motion sensing devices. Upon coming to two hallways now the group split up in to three's and went off to do their assignments. As the two groups proceeded in their directions the one on the left that was lead by Deathstroke came face to face with a huge metal human or cyborg. Half of his was human, skin color black and the rest of him was a silver and blue armor.

The cyborg could see the three thieves in front of him thanks to his robotic eye that scanned for heat signatures; he raised his right arm that turned into a sonic canon. "I can see you," he said, "my robotic eye can see heat, so you might as well take the camo tech off and return it to its rightful owners."

Deathstroke only laughed and brought up his left wrist, as did the other two did and turned off their camo tech. Deathstroke wore his half black half orange mask, his eye filled with delight. "Impressive," he said, "a cyborg, how amusing, though what a waste." Deathstroke raised his hands as well did his accomplices. Unaware though the cyborg did not notice there was another one standing right behind him taking out a long sword and ready to strike. Before he knew the cyborgs right arm was slice from the shoulder and fell to the ground. Yelling in pain, his other arm was sliced from the elbow and fell as well. Sparks flew through the air as the sword now came out of his chest and retreating back to let the cyborg fall to the ground. He wasn't dead, but instead unconscious. Being a cyborg his heart was just a robotic one and could be replaced, but it had to be done in a certain amount of time before he really was dead.

"That was too easy," said Deathstroke taking the arm that was a sonic canon. He looked at the soldier who was now returning his sword to its sheath. "Have you completed your mission?" he asked. The soldier nodded and went into his belt, the two other ones did the same and pulled out mini C4's and started to place them around the building. Everyone who was working in that building was knocked out and hidden. Deathstroke looked at the cyborg and pointed his own sonic canon at him. A sound wave came out of it and blasted the cyborg into the floor and he fell into a lab, with Deathstroke jumping in and landing on the cyborgs back. He tossed the arm to the floor and found a series of wires, discs, chips and many other things. This is what he wanted; after his men were done setting the explosives in certain spots that would put company months behind, he order them to take all the devices in this room and load them in the truck that would arrive shortly.

In the garage the truck pulled in and all of the men started to load it with all the tech. As one of the Invaders was loading a box into the huge armor black truck, a blue blur sliced the box in half and leaving it quite wet. The whip quickly retreated back to its owner who wore a red suit tight with black pants. He was black with white hair and had to metal handles in his hands, that now turned into water swords. Deathstroke saw the man and walked towards him taking out his sword. "Aqualad," he stopped mere feet from him, "the man who betrayed his father and was a spy."

"Deathstroke," Aqualad said getting into a fighting stance, "the cold heartless attack dog for the Light, what are you doing here."

"Isn't it simple," Deathstroke said while his men still loaded the boxes of tech into the truck, "were taking this much needed tech to help our plans."  
"You already have the Warworld, what more do you want."

"Everything," Deathstroke shot himself at Aqualad and the two began to swipe, slash, kick and even headbutt one another. Deathstroke and Aqualad's swords were connected trying to push each other back. Until Deathstroke pulled back and delivered a swift kick to Aqualads stomach making contact. Causing him to lose focus and have a sword slash across his chest. He fell backwards and landed with his weapons skittering across the floor. Aqualad looked up to see that Deathstroke stood over him. Closing his eyes he awaited his fate. Deathstroke brought up his sword in both hands and looked down at Aqualad. "The Light doesn't except traitors." With that he brought it down into his stomach. Aqualad restrained himself from yelling as Deathstroke pulled his sword out of his gut.

He pulled out a cloth and headed towards the now loaded truck, wiping his blade clean before sheathing it and stepping into the passenger side of the truck. "Just in under an hour and I managed to take down two heroes. Either heroes are getting sloppy or I'm just getting to good for this."

Once they were out of range he pressed a button on the dash board and a series of explosions could be heard behind them.

**1 hr later**

Beastboy was the first at the scene before even the firefighters were there as he quickly got everyone out turning into many different animal forms and used his nose to make sure he left no one. Earlier had been wild for Gar, Nightwing was of course furious and Lagaan was laughing hysterically at the young man being chewed out by their leader. After some convincing and apologizing Nightwing said that Raven could stay if she coordinated the Teams missions. It was right after that they finally came to an agreement that the siren went off and told them there was a fire at S.T.A.R labs.

Beastboy now stood over his two friends who lied there all broken and injured. Aqualad was groaning and it was everything Beastboy could do to keep him up. He would talk to him, trying to keep him awake and told him the others will be here soon. As for his best friend Cyborg he was not sure he was still breathing. When the Team showed up minutes after Beastboy got there they were shocked that to see that he alone had gotten everybody out. They looked at Aqualad and Cyborg and rushed over to help.

Later Batman, Wonder Women, the three Green Lanterns and Martian Manhunter, along with the firefighters and police came to the scene. Aqualad was beginning to close his eyes and Beastboy knelt down right next to him with the Team behind him. Tears were streaming down his face as he knew that Aqualad was fading away and would be dead soon. Artimus went into Kid Flashes arms (the team found Kid Flash in a different dimension and brought him back just a little over a year ago) and was crying like the others in the group. Raven saw Beastboy turn to Cyborg still having tears roll down his cheeks. She went over and knelt right next to him and brought him into a hug which he accepted.

**Somewhere in a cave in the Rocky Mountains**

The cave was pitch black and nothing could be seen except for a pair of two glowing red eyes. "That's it my child," a voice echoed throughout the cave that sounded deep and sinister, "feel the pain of losing your loved onessss. Soon you will be mine and together this world and countless others will soon be **OURS!**"

**Back at S.T.A.R labs**

Raven stared at the two motionless figures and sighed, still hugging Beastboy. She knew if she showed what she can really do the others might start to ask questions and those questions will then turn into asking about her past. But she couldn't stand to see Gar like this, so she made up her mind and broke the hug up. Beastboy was confused until Raven stretched out both of her hands to both of the motionless men. Beastboy watched amazed as her hands turned a bluish whitish color and began to heal their wounds. After the light from her hands began to fade she collapsed on Beastboy and looked up smiling at him, just to see him smiling back and as both of the once injured men began to wake up.

**Back at the Rocky Mountains**

"**Nooooooooooooooooooo**," the voice roared causing the entire mountain to shake, "the boy was meant to feel pain so that he would be easier to turn! This is unacceptable, **SAVAGE!** Hear my call, you are to come to me and once!" The mountain began to shake violently with a torrent of fire being shot out from the caves entrance and going out into the sky. Back inside the flames caught some moss and plants on fire lightly illuminating the cave. The creature's snout looked like a lizards but only half of it was showing. His red scales on his snout danced as the light was shining on them and little flames came out his nostrils. His red eyes burned with anger and hatred. Soon the flames disappeared leaving the now bright shining red eyes. "You better pray, Savage, that you can find a good reason as to why you are failing me so." A red image of Savage came into view but it didn't emulated the same lighting was as did the fire. He was dressed up for this occasion wearing a black suit to please his boss. "I have not failed you master," Savage said in calm voice hiding his fears, "we will get the boy and he shall be ours."

"No Savage he shall be mine! Not yours," said the voice growling, "You may have your own plans for him but remember that he belongs to me as well as my future army. I understand that you deployed 5 of them without my knowing."

"I needed the tech to help our plans master," Savage replied more uneasiness in his voice now.

"What tech, my technology is far superior then that of any human technology!" he roared causing the mountain to once again shake.

Savage began to sweat and pulled at his collar to get cool. He had to think fast and think quickly before he paid the price for it. Then an idea came into his head, he grinned and looked at the two red glowing eyes. "Some of your technology lacked in a few areas and I was only doing you a favor by stealing some human technology and simply upgrading it to apply it to the others, I'm sure your fine with that master."

The eyes began to move up and down to show that he nodded. "Very well Savage, but if you deploy any of my troops without my knowing you will not like of what I have in store for you in the future. You are dismissed." The red image of Savage disappeared and the creature made a grunting sound. "If it comes to when I have to do this myself, this will be the last time I work with any humans."

His eyes began to glow again but this time a different color. Orange was now its color and two beams of light came out of them and struck the floor. His eyes returning back to normal he, looked at the spot where shot and saw two orange glowing humanoid creatures stood before him. He looked down on them. "Go to him," he said, "and give him visions of the near future."

They both nodded and flew out of the cave leaving a trail of orange dust. The creature sighed and closed his eyes. "I think that it is almost time to reveal myself unto this unverissssssse."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own young justice.

Chapter: Battling the Nightmare

_It was a dark night with not even the smallest sounds that came from a cricket, no, the only sound that could be heard was the crackling of fire and the soft footsteps of Beastboy as he wonder around trying to figure out where he was. The moon was a bloody red color and the night seemed to show no stars. As he kept on walking he looked around to see if he could see anything else then just fires and the barren wasteland he was in. His foot step on something and there was a crack. Looking down he saw that it was a pair of goggles that looked like Impulses. He was going to pick them up, when a hand reached out and grabbed his, Beastboy yelp and looked at who had grabbed him. It was Nightwing and he was all battered and cut up. Coughing out blood he looked at Beastboy and whispered the words "why" before collapsing back to the ground. Beastboy was stunned to see all of his friends around him lying with cut and bruises all over them. His heart stopped when he saw raven propped up against a rock with a steady flow of blood coming from the corner of her mouth. He was going to run to her just when he was plucked off the ground by a red hand with long black claws.  
Beastboy tried to get free but the hand had a firm grip around his waist and he couldn't even morph to get out of it. The hand brought him up high so that now he was looking in a pair of red eyes, while the rest of his body (except for the hand that was holding him) was covered in black smoke. The creature gave out a laugh and looked around to see the carnage. "Well done! My son," the creature bellowed, "You have defeated all of this world's heroes and claimed it in my name!" _

_ The creature laughed and a cloud of smoke began to cover Beastboy. "Now," the creature said, "you shall become perfect." _

Beastboy jolted up screaming at the top of his lungs in his bed as the last remaining images of the creatures red eyes began to fade. His breathing was heavy and his cloths were drenched in sweat. He got up and went to the bathroom down the hall, his mind racing of what he had just saw and he was confused. _Was it just a nightmare or something to come?_ He thought as he entered the bathroom. He stripped down to nothing and went into the shower to help calm him and to also get off all of the sweat. He sat there with his head pressed up against his arm on the wall as the water washed his body. The sound calmed him as the water hit his body and he felt relaxed. He was staring at the floor of the bathroom when he noticed an orange liquid coming from his feet. He brought one foot up to examine it but nothing was there, he looked at his other foot and saw nothing either. Shaking his head he thought he was just hallucinating because of the dream. After what seemed like an hour he turned off the water and grabbed a green towel that had his initials on it "GL".

Dried now, he stepped out of the shower to look into the mirror, placing a hand on it to wipe the steam away he looked at his reflection. His green skin looked normal and he didn't see anything that would say where he was grabbed by the creature in his dream. Smiling to himself in the mirror he was about to step out, when he noticed his reflection didn't move at all. Instead his reflection stood there with a frown on its face and had its arm crossed. Beastboy raised an eyebrow, when just suddenly the reflection sighed, which made Gar jump a little. "You fool," his reflection said to him, "are you really scared of a little dream that you had to come in here and take a shower?"

Garfield was confused and angry, confused because he had no idea if he was sane anymore and angry because his own reflection just mocked him, he glared at his reflection and frowned as well. "Who are you calling a fool, of course I would be scared because of that dream and so would everybody else!"

His reflection nostrils flared and his brow furrowed. "You pathetic dog," his reflection snorted, "you have such great power and you're scared because of that?"

"PATHETIC!" Beastboy yelled.

"Yes, pathetic as in you are weak."

"Why you little, if you weren't my reflection I would give you a butt kicking of a lifetime!"

"Ha, don't make me laugh, you're nothing."

"THAT'S IT!" Beastboy said as he delivered a punch to the mirror. The mirror shattered and only a few pieces remained that showed his reflection.

"Tsk tsk tsk," the reflection said, "temper Garfield, you must learn how to control it if you ever want to be the best."

Beastboy winced and looked at his now bleeding knuckle and huffed. He looked down at his reflection just to see orange goo that began to come out of the glass. Gar backed up in fear as the goo began to take a form of an orange human. Once it was about Gar's height two red eyes opened and looked right at him. "Foolishness," it said without a mouth. It began to walk towards Gar with its orange hands glowing brighter. Beastboy recollected himself and turned into a tiger and jumped towards it. Right before he could sink his claws in it. The orange human punched him in the snout sending him into the wall. A large cracked formed when Beastboy made impact and he fell to the floor returning back to his human form. The orange human stood before him and rose up his fists together. "You are a fool to battle a Nightmare." It said as it brought down its fists towards him. Mere inches before impact the Nightmare was thrown into the wall by an unseen force, Miss Martian was standing outside the door with Raven, Bumblebee, Superboy and Nightwing. Lagaan, Impulse, Kid Flash, Artimus, Blue Beetle, Wolf, Sphere and The Guardian were also arriving to see what the commotion was about.

Miss Martian held the Nightmare there against the wall with a look that would send a grown man in fear. "You are a fool to attack my little brother you orange freak." She said. The Nightmare simply turned into a gas form and floated above Beastboy who was unconscious. It stayed there for a second while the others advanced slowly, not sure what it will do. Before they were mere feet from it, it spoke in a wispy voice. "Foolish mortals, you do not comprehend the power that is before you."

Impulse moved in a little closer to try and grab Beastboy, as he did that Superboy clenched his fists and glared at the Nightmare. "You don't look so tough; you're just a gas cloud."

The Nightmare laughed in a ghostly tone that sent shivers down everybody. "Even though I am strong enough to take you all down," it said instantly turning back to a solid form with its red eyes burning with rage. It stepped on Impulses hand causing him to cry out in pain. "I am not referring to myself." He motioned a hand to Beastboy who was groaning and was starting to get up. "He is the one you should all worry about." And with that said he picked up Impulse and threw him into the others. Superboy dodges him and charged at the Nightmare. Smashing him through the wall into the kitchen area, the Nightmare soon recovered and smashed a glowing right fist into Superboys jaw, sending him flying through hole he had just created. Wolf and Blue Beetle came out of the hole and charged at him. The Nightmares right arm turned into an orange war hammer and his left became a sword. Wolf lunged at him just to be hit by the hammer on his right shoulder and sending him into the fridge causing it to dent on impact. Blue arms turned into swords and engaged the enemy as Nighwing, Lagaan and Kid Flash came out of the hole to begin the attack as well.

The Nightmares and Blue's weapons clashed, Blue was overwhelmed by the shear strength of the clash that he was sent skating across the floor on his feet as his opponent now was fighting Nightwing, Lagaan, Kid Flash and a recovered Superboy. The Nightmare was everywhere, turning into an orange cloud and solidifying when he attacked. He delivered a knee to Nightwings face causing his nose to bleed. He stabbed Lagaan on his left calf and a roundhouse kick to Kid Flash and Superboy sending them into different kitchen appliances. The Guardian came in and rammed his right shoulder into The Nightmare sending him over the counter. The Nightmare was then grabbed by the waist in Wolf's Jaws and was thrown into the Living room. He stood up to see the Guardian now rushing at him with Wolf and Sphere at his side. The Nightmares eyes began to glow and they sent a wave of red energy at the three. Guardian and Wolf were thrown into the wall as Sphere was grounded to a halt. She kept on spinning, resisting to being pushed back, but the beam grew stronger until Sphere was now flying through the air and crashed through the wall.

The Nightmare looked at his surroundings and saw that Wolf and Guardian lay unconscious on the floor as Sphere's light was slowly blinking until it was out. "Pathetic humans, did you honestly think that you could defeat me!" he raised his arms to flex his orange muscles. Artimus was behind the wall to the kitchen peeking out to see if the Nightmare was still there. She saw nothing and began to worry. She pulled out an arrow and notched it in her bow. Jumping around the corner she aimed and looked to see where he was. Then a fist came out of nowhere and punched her gut, getting the wind knock out of her she drop her bow and arrow and collapsed to her knee's trying to get some air in her lungs.

The Nightmare picked her up by her hair and brought her head to eye level looking into her eyes. "Now I will show you why I am called a Nightmare." His eyes began to glow red and Artimus was seeing so many of her worst fears flash before her eyes, before she knew it she was crying. The Nightmare continued his show until he thought that she seen enough and tossed her on the couch.

Looking around he saw that most of his opponents were defeated and tired. He looked up to see Beastboy with his left arm around Raven's shoulder, using her as support. Miss Martian followed behind them hovering in the air looking at the Nightmare with a deathly gaze. She then heard Artimus crying on the couch and looked at him with a death glare. "What did you do to her you monster!" she yelled as she hurtled an oven at him. He simply turned into his gas form and it went right through him crashing into the tv.

Returning back to his solid form he was suddenly stabbed right through his stomach by a blade. Realizing it he completely remembers about one hero he had forgotten. Grabbing the blade with both of his hands and breaking it off, he quickly turned around and stabbed the Blue Beetle in the left shoulder, just to the side of the collar bone. Screaming in pain the Blue Beetle was delivered a series of punches and karate kicked in the jaw, sending him into a lamp and chair by the wall.

"Humans are so foolish," said the Nightmare, "attacking an enemy when they aren't looking, instead of doing it the honorably way and fighting them when they are alert."

"You wouldn't know the first thing about honor!" said a female voice with an accent he did not know. Turning around he now saw four new heroes coming in at the far right of the living room from the hall. Robin, Batgirl, Wonder girl and Starfire, Starfire was the first one to fly at the Nightmare; she wore a purple shirt and a skirt with the same color scheme and a pair of purple boots. Her skin color was like Nightmare's though she had a set of fiery long hair and a mouth. Her eyes were green and her hands were soon consumed by fire. She let out a shower of fiery balls at the Nightmare who simply counter attack with a red eye blast that consumed her fire and hit her upper right thigh. "STARFIRE!" yelled Robin as he made his way over to her before she hit the ground. Batgirl and Wonder girl came at him, soon followed by Miss Martian flying towards him. They were coming at all sides now, so Nightmare put his arms to his chest making a X form and a low humming began to fill the room. As the girls closed in, he uncrossed his arms quickly and spread them out to sides with his fists pointing towards the walls, letting out a sonic wave from his body that was orange knocking everybody who was standing to the ground.

Giving out a sigh he looked at the carnage that was before him. _Now there all unconscious,_ he thought_._ He then turned back into his gas form and flew out through the ventilation. "Nightmare to Master, I have completed my mission."

"Good," A deep voice said in his head, "and your brother?"

Out of the ventilation and in the fresh air he laughed. "Causing Destruction like he usually does."


End file.
